


Student Council Coitus

by BlackTyrantValvatorez



Series: Lelouch of the Impregnation [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTyrantValvatorez/pseuds/BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Sequel to Locker Room Liaison.





	Student Council Coitus

Ashford Academy, Student Council Clubhouse, 15:33 hours.

Lelouch leaned on the stone railing that was around this area of the Student Council Clubhouse's roof as he waited. It had been around three weeks since his tryst with Miya had occurred and so far, she hadn't told anyone but him about the results of her pregnancy test. It came out positive, which meant that she would be a mother and that he would be a father. He did talk to Shirley the day after the tryst and true to Miya's prediction, she didn't mind sharing Lelouch with other girls as long as the other girls were either fellow members of the Swimming Club or his sister Nunnally. Usually there would be a Student Council activity or meeting at this time and on the off chance that it was neither it would often be a Swimming Club meeting. Today, none of the clubs were doing anything after classroom hours were over.

Lelouch knew that Shirley, despite the teasing that Milly usually subjugated the orange-haired girl to, had a crush on him and that she wanted to be with him no matter what happened. She did not however realize that Lelouch was once royalty since it was a secret that only Milly was privy to. He had a hunch that Shirley would stumble upon that information by complete accident at some point in the future. He shook those thoughts out of his head as he saw Shirley come into view and said, "Hello, Shirley. You certainly look attractive right now."

Shirley giggled as she approached him. She was wearing a white bikini and her face had traces of pink on it as she replied, "Thank you, Lelouch. Are you being turned on by the sight of me in a revealing, white bikini?"

Lelouch stated while having a blush form on his face, "Yes, Shirley."

Upon hearing Lelouch's words, Shirley's smile grew as she turned around and began shaking her butt at Lelouch. Both of them blushed even harder as Shirley asked, "Are you enjoying the sight of me shaking my sexy ass at you, Lelouch?"

"Yes, Shirley. I am most certainly enjoying it. Shall we head to my room so that we can do this uninterrupted?"

"That's a great idea, Lelouch." Shirley said as she lead the way to his room, putting extra sway in her hips as she walked. Lelouch followed her into his room, fully aware that he was having an erection from watching Shirley sway her hips while she walked here, at which point she shifted the bottom half of her bikini before sitting on the bed. Lelouch then grabbed her hips and lifted her slightly before inserting his penis into her vagina. He also groped her breasts after shifting his left hand to them to distract her from the pain of having her hymen broken. She moaned lustfully to notify him that he was on the right track and said, "This feels so good, Lelouch!"

"I'll make you feel better." Lelouch said as he began to thrust inside of her and continue groping her. Shirley's lustful moans were the only replies he got as he slowly increased the pace and intensity of his thrusts, although he did notice that she was wrapping her legs around his waist as the rest of her body moved with him. Soon, Lelouch was hitting Shirley's womb with every thrust he made and knew that the point of no return was approaching as he felt his hips buckle.

"I'm going to cum soon, Shirley." Lelouch said.

"Please cum inside me, Lelouch!" Shirley screamed lustfully. Since her legs were wrapped around his waist, he couldn't pull out even if he didn't want to.

Both Lelouch and Shirley screamed each other's names as they rode out their orgasms, Shirley's vagina clamping down on Lelouch's penis as it shot rope upon rope of semen into her womb. Shirley was ecstatic as Lelouch collapsed onto her and shifted the two of them so that they were lying on their sides on the bed before saying, "I'm so glad that we had sex today, Lelouch. Although it wasn't a safe day, I don't mind having children with you."

"The same thing can be said for Miya." Lelouch replied as he squeezed Shirley's ass.

She let out another lustful moan as she felt Lelouch squeeze her ass before saying, "I know that I'm older than her, but her breasts are bigger than my own. You're such a lucky guy, Lelouch." as they basked in the afterglow of sexual intercourse.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically speaking, Suzaku and Sayoko also know about Lelouch and Nunnally being royalty but this is an AU where Suzaku never enrolled into Ashford Academy. He instead is given independent study notes that incidentally do come from Ashford Academy.


End file.
